Modeling
by Lavi'sgirl17
Summary: Komui lee the owner of the rin-bara-ne modeling company is visited by the famous photographer Cross Marian to do a photo shoot with his best model. but Komui seems to be having trouble deciding which model he'll pick. what will he do?


**A/N: this is my first man one shot, the idea came from a description of Lavi me and my friend were talking about.**

**let me know what you think ^_^ and no flaming please or bad comments!**

"Miranda can you get me a cup of coffee?" Komui asked.

"yes sir"Miranda replied

Miranda walks over to the counter, pours some coffee into his cup then walks back to his desk almost trips and spills his coffee but she manages to gain her balance back, doesn't spill the coffee, she hands the cup to him.

"thank you. Next time please be more careful, I need all the energy I can get" Komui told her.

"y-yes sir. What's happening?" Miranda asked.

"the famous photographer Cross Marain is coming to do a photo shoot and wants the best model I have...i just cant choose between Lenalee or Lavi. They're both really good" Komui replied.

"well have Lenalee do the photo shoot. She's beautiful, tall and have really exotic expression" Miranda suggested.

"well yeah..but.. Lavi's good too, his expression are just as exotic as Lenalees" Komui said.

"hmm that is a hard choice"Miranda agreed.

"yes and Cross wants something thats an eye candy for the audience" Komui said, massaging his temple.

"then I think Lavi's the right choice sir. He has that charming side of him and his exotic expressions add to that which should capture the audience" Miranda suggested.

"yes thats a good choice. But I wouldnt know how to make him look exotic" Komui sighed.

"im sure Lenalee can help with that" Miranda said.

"i dont know about that..." Komui said.

"well what do you want to do? Cross will be any moment" Miranda asked.

"yeah I know...just bring those two in here, ill figure something out" Komui replied.

"yes sir" Miranda said.

She goes off looking for the two while Komui fills out papers for other photo shoots. Then someone knocks on the door.

"come in" Komui answers.

The door opens and Cross enters the room with all his equipment.

"ah Cross welcome. Its honor to have a photo shoot by you" Komui smiled.

"have you chosen a model for the shoot?" Cross asked.

"it was a hard decision since I have the two best models but I have come to a decision to have my model Lavi do the photo shoot. My assistant Miranda are getting them right now" Komui replied.

"great. Ill go ahead and set up for the shoot" Cross said.

Miranda comes back with Lenalee and Lavi, walks to his desk.

"you called for us?" Lenalee asked.

"yes. Lavi your doing the photo shoot for Cross, he wants something that capture the audience so I want you to be as charming as you can be" Komui replied.

"im already charming as it is" Lavi smirked.

"good. Also I want you to be exotic too but.." Komui started.

"but?" Lavi asked.

"i wouldnt know how to do that..." Komui replied.

"i know how to be exotic" lavi grinned.

"yes I know that. But I really want you to be really exotic then you ever have been" Komui replied.

"i know how to help with that problem" Cross said.

"you do?" Komui asked.

"have her help him look exotic" Cross said, pointing to Lenalee.

"NO! Absolutely not...i will not allow that" Komui rejected.

"women know what to look for when it comes to exotic" Cross said.

"i dont think its a good idea..." Komui rejected.

"brother we'll be fine" Lenalee smiled.

"Lenalee..." Koui pouted.

"Komui I promise we'll be fine" Lavi smiled.

"alright...i guess" Komui sighed.

Lenalee and Lavi goes into the dressing room, she thinks about what to do.

"so what are we going to do?" Lavi asked.

"i have an basic idea" Lenalee replied.

Lenalee starts unbuttoning his pants but then pauses.

"um..." she started.

"here" Lavi smiled.

Lavi unzips his pants half way, pulling it down a little bit showing top inch of his boxers, pulls the belt out of one belt so it slightly hangs behind him and Lenalee blushes.

"anything else Lenalee?" Lavi asked.

"yes there is" Lenalee replied.

She ruffles his hair letting it fall to the sides of his cheek, moves some of his bangs to cover his left eye. Then unbuttons the top and bottom of his white dressed shirt only leaving the middle of his shirt buttoned.

"we're ready" Lenalee smiles.

"lets go"Lavi smirked.

They walk out of the dressing room and back to Komuis desk.

"he's ready" Lenalee smiled.

"he didnt do anything to you did he?" Komui asked.

"no he didnt" Lenalee smiled.

"are you sure?"Komui asked, glaring at Lavi.

"brother calm down, I promise he didnt do anything" Lenalee replied.

"im ready over here, Lavi stand by the wall and give me your best charming exotic look" Cross told him.

"i can do that" Lavi smirked.

He walks over to the wall, puts his arm at a angle, grabbing the top of his boxers with his thumb and index finger. Tilts his head a little exposing his neck,his right eye gleams with a caring expression but also daring the audience to come near him, his mouth is slightly open with the corners up like it could be a cocky grin at any moment and cross starts taking pictures.

"wow..." Lenalee blushed

"excellent! Give me a few more" Cross smiled.

Lavi grabs his shirt with his thumb and index finger, pulling it inches away from his chest, sticking his tongue keeping the cocky grin but changes his eyes to unreadable expression,cross takes more pictures.

"excellent. Hmm you stand by him and pose" Cross said.

"me?" Lenalee asked.

"yes"Cross replied.

"no I wont allow it!" komui said

"it's fine brother" Lenalee smiled, walking over to Lavi.

"Lenalee..." Komui pouted.

"i have an idea" Lavi smirked.

He puts one arm around her waist grabs Lenalee's hand placing it at his cheek, holds her other hand in front of them.

"now Lenalee give me that cute smile of yours" Lavi smirked.

"he's touching my Lenalee!" Komui hissed, getting out of his chair.

"calm down sir" Miranda said

Lenalee smiles softly with one eye closed and blushing, Lavi has a smirk with the visible eye showing that he cares but daring her to step closer.

"i wont allow this!" Komui yelled, walking over to them.

"no! Stay right there Komui. This is excellent!" Cross grinned.

"b-but my Lenalee.."Komui whined.

"they're fine sir" Miranda smiled.

"now give me a few more and we're done" Cross smiled.

Lavi pulls her closer, bending Lenalee back a little bit while holding one arm out to the side, looks at her with a loving but daring expression, a cocky grin Komui starts pacing around.

"Excellent! Two more" he smiled.

Lavi straightens Lenalee back up then stands behind her with one arm wrapped around her chest , his hand on her shoulder, the other around her waist. Lenalee holds his arm thats around her chest, hold the other. Both showing loving expressions but Lavi also having a look in his eyes that says 'she's mine'.

"ahh my Lenalee!" Komui cried.

"give me one more" Cross smiled.

Lavi turns Lenalee around, grabs her hand and kisses it while holding his bangs back with other hand.

"he kissed her hand! Now he's in for it" Komui glared.

"calm down sir. Its just a photo shoot" Miranda said.

"and we're done! Those were excellent photos you two. Your both really good models" Cross smiled.

"thanks" they smiled.

"they're my very best" Komui smiled, glaring at Lavi.

"well I have to say they're very good and excellent models" Cross grinned

"yes they our and im really proud of them both" Komui said.

"well I have to do other photo shoots" Cross said.

He leaves the building, Lavi kisses her cheek.

"thanks" Lavi smiled.

"your welcome" Lenalee blushes.

Lavi walks over to a chair and plops down on it.

"phew that was exhausting" he sighed.

"Cross worked you hard. Go home and rest" Komui said.

"really!" Lavi asked, getting off the chair.

"yes. You did a good job, you deserve the rest cause ill work you even harder" Komui smiled.

"what?..." Lavi freaked out.

"nothing. Just rest" he smiles.

"thank you!" Lavi smiled, going back down on the couch and sleeps.


End file.
